


【DiabloIII】Between the death and the bone

by muchoutianshi



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: Chinese writing.send to my friend，meet the Leoric，and fuck the Leoric.





	【DiabloIII】Between the death and the bone

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you see.

很可惜我的那个卡麦的在另一台电脑上，于是我现在就开始那什么开始骨头车了。

 

1.  
如果有什么可以和死亡如影随形，那么一定就是死者本身了。

 

当死去的那一刻到来，时间就失去了意义，如果说意外的苏醒算是一个昏暗的开始，那么苏醒后还保留着疯狂的灵魂，对这些逝者来说几乎是绝佳的诅咒了。

他们日复一日的蛰伏着，在死亡的角落里等待每一个敢于探索的冒险者，撕扯那些还活着的身躯，扯出他们还在蠕动的肠子，然后把他们死前死后的疯狂一股脑的注入这些也将死去的人们的每一个角落，如果他们动作快，手法残忍一些，也许还会亲眼看着这些生者在咽气前对他们发出诅咒，在死亡中堕落成和他们一样悲哀，也许还更加邪恶的存在也说不定。

 

疯狂的代价是一切，而他们的存在就是疯狂，拒绝疯狂就是在拒绝他们本身，不会有所谓的安歇的，永远不会，它们能清楚的听到怨灵的嚎叫，能清楚的感知到诅咒遍布他们全身，甚至是整个灵魂，这个就是他们这些家伙所经历的，所将经历的下场。

坟墓里到处是被砸碎，被踩碎的骨头，而这里永远不缺更多的死灵，也不缺更多的诅咒，毕竟死亡就在这里。

 

即使已经死了，即使遭受惨烈的对待，但命运还是不愿放过这些家伙们。

 

2.

他已经不想回忆自己到底有多少骨头遗失了，他的指骨，他的肋骨，甚至还有几节尾椎。

只有在他和侵略者争斗的时候，在劈砍和锤击之间，他才会偶尔的想起它们，回忆起那些骨头曾在自己身上的感觉。

 

从黑暗中苏醒的感觉糟透了，尤其是他本以为死后他能得到安息，本以为自己的下场只是沦入地狱而已，结果他恢复意识的时候看到的就是他的坟墓，而他的脑子里那个恶魔还在大笑，并且嘲笑着他永远不会有安息的，你的命运早已经注定。

 

不止如此，他透过已经锈蚀的镜子看到自己变成了一具骷髅，他失去了他所有的皮肉，他的眼珠，待在他眼眶里的是一团冷火，但他却依然保留着他的王冠，不仅如此，在他身前放着一具邪恶的骷髅铠甲。

不。

他在内心里短暂的挣扎着，可他已经疯狂的身体，疯狂的灵魂，让他几乎是毫不犹豫的穿上了它。

 

自此以后，他在这座坟墓里开始游荡，觊觎他财富的无礼之徒从不缺少，而每一个他都几乎全都杀死了。

也许一开始会有挣扎，也许他还有一丁点的良知残留，可他的愤怒不允许这些强盗在犯下这些罪行之后还能活着离开。

 

他无视对方的哭嚎和求饶，无视那些敢对他挥舞的刀剑，这副被诅咒的身躯几乎无惧任何攻击，已经没有除了疯狂以外其他东西在他脑子里了，这些哀嚎是赞歌，是对生者所给予的侵扰的复仇，只有砸碎那些血肉，只有粉碎这些罪恶的灵魂，只有把他们变成这可悲坟墓里又一个装饰，他才能够，他才能够......满足。

锤杀这些无礼之徒，嘲笑自己的灵魂，混乱于混乱之主的言语当中，然后在那些自诩正义的人手下彻底的彻底的化为粉尘。

 

这就是他所能想到的命运，他所该在无尽折磨之后得到的，奖赏。

 

本该这样的。

 

本该这样的。

3.

按照羊皮纸的指引，顺着村民们的话语，他跨越了大半个沙漠，然后终于来到了这座坟墓前。

他耳边死灵的哀嚎声从未停止过，尤其是在他推开那锈蚀，沾满血肉的大门之后，它们在哀嚎自己的死亡之后，又开始神经质的嚎叫着一个名字。

 

李奥瑞克。

 

李奥瑞克。

那无上的疯王。

 

他醒了，他杀戮，他砸碎血肉，嘲笑，被命运嘲笑，嘲笑，每一日不得.....安息。

 

这些疯狂的灵魂们在他行走的间隙不间断的叙述着这个叫李奥瑞克的家伙的生平事迹，不，也许并不准确，从他们的描述看这个家伙分明就是变成了恶灵，变成了怪物，还不断的开始杀人。

 

他思考了下他所知的那些传说，这个叫李奥瑞克的人曾经是一位国王，但被恶魔所蛊惑，所诅咒，然后被人杀死，埋在了这座坟墓里。

 

曾有人看见过一具穿着骸骨盔甲的骷髅在这坟墓中游荡，它戴着王冠，如果不是这个目击者足够幸运的话，足够明智，立马掉头就跑的话，他也许就会和这些倒霉的尸体一样了。

 

他一边打量着坟墓的陈设，一边回忆着他从路边小册子看来的这个死灵的生平事迹，实际上他还是很好奇这样的死灵为什么不会被人们所熟知，这样的存在可是死亡的君王，被恶魔蛊惑陷害而死，失去了所有挚爱，而且还被复活成这样的怪物。

 

但几乎没有它走出这个坟墓的记录，它甚至是极少的驱使那些死灵们去侵害周围的村庄，只是滞留在这座坟墓里，击杀那些闯入者而已。

 

就像是把自己关在一个囚笼里，在墙壁之内肆意屠杀，不敬神灵，诅咒灵魂，却有着一个封闭还堪称温和的外包装，哈哈，这真有趣，这真可笑。

 

不，他直接笑出声了。

他笑的有点不合时宜，再加上他的不小心，踩碎了一块砖石，几乎是立刻他就看见好几个死灵和怪物们一起摇摇晃晃的拿着锈蚀的武器就想向他扑来了。

它们依然在诅咒着生者，渴望掠夺活人的生命，渴望安息，渴望把一切都拖进坟墓。

 

可他，还不能让他们如愿，还不是他的时候，他的时候未到，即使死亡就在他的指尖，他的.....身后。

他翻转着手掌，鲜血所成的地刺，死灵气息化为的刀刃，还有那些从死去的尸体上挣扎而出的死灵战士们一起对这些无礼之徒发起了攻击，他会确保这些骨头都会被打碎，这些困于此地的灵魂都会得到救赎，他们都会消散掉，带着生前的遗憾和诅咒，消失的毫无痕迹。

这是他的职责。

 

也是他的使命。

4.

有活人。

 

疯王在黑暗中前行着，即使没有一点光线他也知道在这样的环境中该如何行走，他早就在这坟墓里挣扎太久，击杀太久了。

 

他踩着的经常是砖石，偶尔是非常柔软的物体，偶尔是非常坚硬的物体。

 

他一视同仁的全部踩碎，这些对他而言都不重要，那缕活人的气息在这座他的坟墓里蜿蜒前行，就像是晚宴的邀请，邀请他前来，邀请他砸碎，击杀，咒骂，邀请这样那样诸如此类的暴行。

他的步伐一如他活着时那样，不急不缓，并且坚定，而他的脑子可并没有像是一位君王该有的对子民的热爱，他的灵魂里只有仇恨和怒火，他和这些坟墓里其他死灵们一样，他急于向生者发泄一切怒火。

 

只有砸碎那生命，只有遗弃那生命，只有看着对方咽气，看着对方的眼睛里满是他丑恶的身影，他才能满足的得到些许安宁，而那恶魔才会短暂的闭会儿嘴，不会在他思想里嘲笑他的软弱和无能，他被一切背叛，被他的挚爱，和他忠心的大臣一起背叛，甚至被世人所诅咒。

 

那缕气息如同黑夜里的明灯，他甚至可以感觉到这气息的主人也是和他一样不急不缓的，他在观察这座坟墓，观察他的死亡，还有观察他所造成的屠杀。

 

而他显然不是第一个发现生者的死灵，已经有其他死灵找到了他想要的战利品，他们一点都没有留情，它们尽情的向这个生者发起了攻击，挥舞刀剑和重锤，甚至还吐出毒液，地上散落的武器证明了不止一个而是一大群，它们蜂拥而上，想要抢夺杀死生者的快感。

 

可它们并没有如愿。

 

只有这些武器，还有这里经久不散的死灵气息证明它们的存在，地上满是白色的粉尘，它们混合着毒液和泥土黏在地上，还黏在了他的鞋子上。

 

其他的都消失了，了无痕迹。

 

而那生者的气息，却依然存在着，依然在他的坟墓里摸索。

 

得找到他。

得找到他，杀了他。

 

5.

死亡。

他翻着刚从书架上找到的小册子，在他探索这座像迷宫一样的坟墓的时候，他在各处搜集出了这些，甚至是凑成了一套。

 

现在他已经能对这个疯王有更多了解了，他知道了是什么逼疯了他，知道了他王后的命运，也知道了疯王的大臣做了他悲惨命运的推手。

 

这真是悲惨，从睿智之君变成了世界之敌，甚至是死后都不得安息。

他本该对其表示同情的，本该尽快找到他，清除他，让他安息的。

 

可他却突然改变了想法，也许，这样的存在继续存在才是正确？

 

他在有这个想法的时候自己都被自己的想法吓了一大跳，这个决定明显和教义不符，而且对于被恶魔饱受折磨的人来说，彻底安息才是正确，这样存在的每一分每一秒都是折磨。

而他不知为何甚至有种感觉，或许对方一直在等待着像他一样的人，可以彻底给他安息呢。

 

可他还没有看清，还没有完全理解呢。

 

他很想知道对方在这样的日子里是怎么活着的，是怎么做到的就在这样的囚笼里等着那么些零星的倒霉鬼上门，就获得那么一丁点的发泄，他居然没有把自己的餐桌转移到坟墓之外，要知道外面有那么多的生者，他可以尽情在外面发泄这些愤怒的。

 

他有好多疑惑，很多疑惑，但他不急于去寻找这个家伙，他知道他的气息已经在这座坟墓里到处都是了，他的所作所为无疑会惹怒他，无疑会引发一场争斗。

 

可也许是在墙壁上偶然瞥到的画像，还是那些生平事迹，他现在并不想像对待一般死灵一样祛除他。

可以的话，他希望这个愚蠢的死灵能够长久的“活着”。

每日每夜挣扎于那一丁点死灵不该有的信念和疯狂里，直到灵魂彻底腐败，直到他不再......

着迷。

 

6.

他们终归是碰面了。

 

不知道是已经沦为狂骨的疯王先发现了这坟墓里唯一的生者，还是那驱使死灵驾驭死亡的生者发现了这死亡的异类，在发现对方的时候双方不约而同的拔出了自己的武器，疯王抡起了那砸碎无数血肉的战锤，生者则从他行囊里抽出那把巨大的幽绿色的镰刀。

 

战锤和镰刀发出巨大的轰鸣声撞在了一起，而他们彼此也近距离的看清了对方的模样，他们彼此凝视了一会儿，生者向后跳开，拉开了距离。

 

“死灵法师。”

疯王开口了，如同怨鬼般的声音仿若噩梦，那两点鬼火凝视着生者的武器，还有从地上爬起，护卫在生者身前的骷髅们。

对此，生者点了点头，他这下看清了这具骷髅，看见了对方有着一具极为完美的骨骸，每一根骨头都十分坚韧，比他所见过的那些都还要好，只要拥有他，他就能拥有一位更加强大的仆从，而他也不用去四处物色材料，也不用违背良心去做他所不齿的事。

 

只需要击败他，拥有他就好了。

 

“咳咳，你有兴趣，换一份工作吗，疯王。”

死灵法师不再压抑自己的本性，他甚至是像展示一样的表露自己疯狂的一面，除了武力的交锋，灵魂上的交锋更加有趣，尤其是这个家伙居然没有在他说话的时候就此冲上来，这太过有趣，哈哈，甚至是可爱了。

疯王并没有回答他的建议，那柄缠绕着死灵哀嚎的重锤被那只只剩白骨的手朝他抡起，他连忙后退两步，也挥起他的镰刀，天知道他有多么讨厌和这样的敌人硬碰硬，可他又觉得光凭自己那些骷髅们并不一定能打的过这个死而复生的暴君，而他也做不到躲在一边，看着那些无价值的骸骨把这个君王淹没。

他得得到与之相衬之死，疯王值得这样的下场。

又一波骷髅随着死灵法师的召唤朝这骷髅之王发起攻击，还有几个站在死灵法师身边朝着他施展魔法，各式各样的法术和陷阱绽放在李奥瑞克的脚下，削弱他，干扰他。

 

而疯王却几乎是不为所动的，他的目标只有一个，只有这个在他坟墓里嚣张行事的活人，只要杀死他，那么他又能安歇了。

 

死灵法师似乎读到了他的想法，那张惨白的不像活人的脸在那几乎贯穿整个面目的伤疤下显得更像是他们这边，那张脸朝他勾起嘴角，露出一个满是恶意和嘲讽的笑容。

骸骨和血肉从四面八方而来，组成了一副和疯王身上这件同样丑恶的铠甲，死灵法师的脸孔在那血肉之甲下对他露出笑容。

 

他迎了上来，挥舞着镰刀，近距离的和疯王对砍，劈砍，还有抓紧一切机会把那些绿油油的法术丢在疯王脸上。

 

疯王意外的发现他的重锤无法贯穿这血甲，而即使是内部受到伤害，死灵法师也只是闷哼一声，带着更多的狂意，带着更多的嘲笑朝他反击。

 

被招来的骷髅们像一群野狗，但疯王觉得自己想错了，不，这应该是疯狗呼唤了他的狗群，而他就像是被狗群侵扰的狮子，他们不知疲倦，而疯狗又狡猾无比。

“你该，接收我的建议的。”

 

死灵法师趁疯王完全的戒备着他，让一个骷髅法师轰碎了疯王的一块锁骨，并且趁着疯王下意识反击的时间，让更多的骷髅战士们压住他，而他自己趁乱用镰刀砸断了对方的脊椎。

 

他看着被骷髅们吞没的疯王，心中有种奇妙的感觉，就像是喝了一大杯蜜酒。

 

7.

疯王输了。

 

李奥瑞克输了。

 

死灵们在窃窃私语，而死灵法师好奇的戳弄着李奥瑞克的头颅，而他的其他的四肢被他用锁链缠在了行刑台上。

 

这真讽刺，这个行刑台曾经处决过很多人，甚至包含他的爱人，而现在，依旧疯狂的疯王被束缚于其上。

 

死灵的一大好处就是他们即使被分割成无数部分，但每一部分都可以活动，这也可以让对方清楚的看见死灵法师所要做的。

 

“真可笑，这么短的时间，我却为你着迷。”

 

死灵法师看着那孤独的头骨拼命摇晃着，意欲躲避他的触碰，可它却不知道没有身躯的它什么都做不了，他能听见对方在用灵魂咒骂着他，明明失去了喉管，失去了舌头，可他依旧能发出声音，而且每一个字每一句话都让死灵法师有一种征服欲。

 

这会是他最好的收藏，可他又不想就此把他摆在自己的屋子里，他属于这座坟墓，属于死亡，他不能从这座坟墓里夺走他，他得在这里活着，在这里挣扎，在这里让他看到他的信念。

 

他还是没忍住，他低下头亲吻了那个脑袋，虽然对方已经没有了血肉，只有一头乱糟糟的银发，可这才是死灵的魅力所在，鹗骨上那道裂痕让他看起来性感极了。

 

他的动作让这个疯狂的死灵受了惊吓，那两道鬼火甚至是猛烈颤抖了一下，然后这个脑袋开始更大声的咒骂起了他。

可曾经是君王的死灵骂人会有多少词汇呢，这只会让死灵法师更加兴奋而已，如果疯王什么都不说，什么都不做，那么他也许会转身离开，把这个家伙独自丢在死亡里吧。

于是，他很绅士的回应了，他看向了被锁链捆缚的身躯，看着那徒劳在锁链中挣扎的双手和双腿，有了一种奇妙的想法。

 

他回过头，看向了疯王的脑袋，露出了一个满是恶意的笑。

 

8.

他扒下了疯王所有的铠甲，把那丑恶的铠甲丢到了一旁。

 

除去那铠甲疯王看起来只是更吓人一点的骨头架子而已，并且由于恶魔的细心温养，这具骨骼看起来甚至是有点美丽，几乎没有伤痕，十分露骨的表现了疯王的身姿卓越，他的脊骨十分的端正并且很长，上肢骨看起来并不算十分强韧，天知道为什么还能发挥那么大的力量。

 

他一边腹诽着一边触碰着这具骨头，而那脑袋在他触碰到锁骨的时候就不怎么吭声了，他觉得疯王应该是识了时务，如果他过于挣扎，也许他会有其他想法也说不定。

 

他还是第一次这么触碰别人的骨骼，不，并不是第一次，可这既不是仆从也不算是仇敌的骨骼还是他第一次，他探究性的抚摸着骨头的末梢，思索神经和血管到底是怎么包裹在这骨头上的，而这个家伙如果是生前会是什么模样。

 

可他现在只是他的阶下囚，他的实验对象而已。

 

他带着恶意的抚摸着对方的锁骨，还有肋骨，当然，他还仔细研究了一下对方的盆骨，咳咳，这并不是个人爱好，只是他觉得难得有这种机会，他也该好好的了解一下是怎样的构造会让这个笨重的家伙动作不算太慢，除了速度稍微慢点甚至可以算是灵活的躲开骷髅们的攻击，急于把锤子砸到他脸上。

他用手指测量着疯王盆骨的厚度，甚至是抽空测量了下骨质，还闲的没事比划了一下某个不存在的器官。

疯王在他测量的时候依旧在挣扎，他的动作让死灵法师有些烦了，他毫不客气的拍打了他不存在的屁股，让他安静点。

 

疯王确实是安静了，但下一秒他却发出了一种类似哭泣般的声音，而那身躯使劲挣扎了一下，腿骨猛力的向下蹬，这反映让死灵法师疑惑的看向那个放在一边的头颅。

 

然后他看见了骷髅无意义的张合着自己的下颚，而那鬼火就像是被大海冲散的烛火，它们剧烈的闪烁着，在发现死灵法师的注视后，那些鬼火依然无神的看着他。

 

死灵法师思索了一会儿，然后毫不客气的骷髅身躯上扒下一根腿骨，然后当着骷髅的面开始舔舐它。

 

而骷髅在他这么做的时候又开始发出微弱的声响了，不同于诅咒和对活人的仇恨，这骨头发出的声音满是疑惑，听起来有点像是呻吟，他看样子根本不知道为什么他会有这样的反应，这骷髅发出的声音甚至带着些许欲望。

 

死灵法师很容易就想清楚这死灵身上有着什么奇异的特点，他也猜到死灵的反应应该是谁的杰作，他大概知道他可以做什么了。

“我们来，试试看？”

他取出了一小瓶液体，然后倒在自己手上，当着头骨的面抹遍了骷髅身躯的所有角落，尤其是某些特殊部位他着重照顾了，他把最后一点抹在了骷髅的牙齿上，然后他弯下腰亲吻了它。

 

9.

这真是太奇妙了。

 

死灵法师看着这不断扭动的骨骼，听着这间密室里到处都是疯王所发出的声音，他不再发出诅咒发出哀嚎了，他现在用那动听的声音发出呻吟，灵魂的声音先是进入大脑然后再进入耳朵，那两道鬼火闪烁的仿佛要熄灭，如果这个家伙还可以哭，也许会被这折磨的掉一点他自己都会悔恨的眼泪吧？

 

在前十分钟疯王在他站在一边的时候开始剧烈的挣扎，而后来他抑制不住的开始抽搐，他不断的闭合自己的腿骨，可又忍不住张开它。

死灵法师看着这死灵挣扎，听着那咒骂突然被掐断，然后抑制不住的变成几声喘息，到后来他甚至控制不住的伸手伸向自己某些不存在的部位，但这是徒劳的，这不会让他住嘴，而这种徒劳感甚至是让他的意志更加微弱了。

 

这几乎是看着一个高洁的灵魂堕落，不，对死灵法师而言，只是他想要更多的了解这个死灵而已，他并没有想到自己会得到这样的礼物，可他既然发现了他也不想放过。

 

他观赏着疯王的丑态，如果是常人，估计会觉得这个场景过分的凶恶吧，可对他而言不一样，对他而言死人比活人可靠，比活人可爱，死者不会有那么多的弯弯道道，只需要力量就可以蛰伏，驱使他们。

 

而且，死者们需要他，需要他当桥梁，需要他来让其解脱，而他也需要死者，他们彼此需求了数年，到以后也会需求下去。

但不幸的是，工作上的需求偶尔会带来一些小小的副作用，他多了些奇怪的渴求，尤其在发现这些奇异，比他这样的存在还要奇异的死者的时候。

 

那么他现在解开了自己的腰带，解开了自己的裤子拉链，然后掏出某个已经硬起来的器官也是可以的吧。

 

“拥抱死亡。”

他在疯王的声音突然变成唾涕的时候长叹出声，随手甩了甩手上黏腻的液体，想了想，又把这些液体抹在了在一边直视自己身躯所作所为的头颅上。

哦，他可不是故意的弄脏那顶皇冠，也不是故意弄脏对方那本来就乱糟糟的头发，如果有机会的话他一定会偷走对方的脑袋，给他好好洗个头，再加点属于他自己的装饰，这样一定是棒极了。

 

他这么想着，还是站起身，离开了观众席，他除去了自己的外衣，也脱去了鞋子，他觉得是时候给这个为他尽情表演的疯王一点礼物。

拥抱死亡。

 

他这次，真的这么做了。

 

10.

这是何等有趣的场景。

 

一具死人的骨头被死灵法师抱在怀里亲吻着，死灵法师无视对方身上的尸臭，甚至是不考虑对方身上有没有什么致命的剧毒，他就像是对待着自己的恋人一样，堪称温柔的抚摸着对方的胸骨，像是调戏一样用指头摸索着每一根骨头的缝隙，时不时的用牙齿啃咬对方的锁骨，就像是土狼在回味上面血肉的滋味一样。

 

不止如此，他的大腿紧紧的把那骨头的下半身禁锢在它们中间，发泄性欲的器官高高昂着，并且贴合在对方的盆骨上，并且不偏不倚的的贴着原本是肛门的位置。

 

不止如此，他还在撞击，即使这具骨架还有骨刺，可对陷入情欲的死灵法师来说，这可是不错的体验，即使会有点疼，但他的阴茎可以蹭着对方最本质最羞耻的地方，可以艹进活人可不能达到的最深处，最妙的是，他意外的发现那里实际上还有点肉，就像是为了某些色情的运用特意保留的一样。

 

于是他毫不客气的享用这最私密的福利，占有这特殊死灵的快感让他脑子里绽放出无数礼花，看看这刚才还凶巴巴的恶灵，他现在只能把两只手骨搭在锁链上，他刚刚还觉得自己没解开对方锁链不是很对，但现在看，如果没有锁链，这个家伙没准会掉到地上摔成各种各样的碎片吧。

 

而且，可不是他一个人在爽。

 

疯王现在抽搐的就像是被丢进了风暴里，就像是海岸边那些被拴在树上的骷髅一样，摇晃的就像是一串铃铛，而他就是那海风，他每一次动作都会让这个死灵发出呻吟，虽然他刚刚坏心眼的用了药，可有趣的是那药也达不到这效果，除非某个恶魔到死了都不想放过这家伙，不对，说错了，让他死了也不放过他。

 

死掉的灵魂也许并不知道为什么自己还会有活着的触感，还有欲望吧，他现在就像是一个处子，除了被动接受以外什么都不知道，哈哈，可他是大名鼎鼎的疯王，在活着的时候他一定享受了无数的艳福，可现在这种对待他应该很少体会过，被人锁在锁链上，拷在行刑台上，被人艹着骨头，死掉了却又爽的发疯。

 

“是不是觉得自己活着了？”

死灵法师笑了笑，望着依然被丢在一旁的骷髅王的脑袋，丝毫不介意这是多么的怪异，而那脑袋从一开始的咒骂，到求饶，现在居然开始说胡话了，开始叫着我不能，不能了。

 

聪慧如他，他当然知道对方为什么不能，这当然没办法，谁叫他现在连那个器官都没有呢。

 

但没关系，不是还有能让他更加爽翻天的地方吗？

 

他更加用力的顶撞着那个骨头，艹着那如同恶魔赠物的软肉，把这副骨架撞到前面然后又拉回来，这骨头终于服帖了，抓紧锁链，要知道他刚才还在他背后留下了好多划痕，现在老实的不像话。

 

极大的满足感和死灵的呻吟声让他射了，他刻意的调整了骷髅的位置，然后撸动着自己的性器，让他的精液抵着对方的盆骨喷射，然后射到对方的脑袋上。

 

这真是绝佳的体验。

 

他看着从对方胯骨滴落的精液，还有从对方眼眶滑落的精液，有点开心的想。

 

而这骷髅在刚才大张着嘴，彻底的发出哭声，然后说不出话了。

 

11.

他可是非常体贴的。

 

他找到了一具倒霉鬼的下半身，嫌弃的找到了那还没开始腐烂的那玩意，体贴的装到了那个已经空荡荡的位置上。

 

他也不知道那玩意到底是怎么会接上的，但属于别人的器官却立在了那可笑的骨头上，并且更加可笑的立马立了起来。

 

“感激我吧。”

他很绅士的笑了起来，然后开始撸动起了它。

 

疯王又开始呻吟了，现在他的声音听起来得到了满足，哈哈，虽然不是自己的原装，但能够发泄绝对是很不错吧。

要知道，这可是活着才能享受的福利。

 

他看着这骷髅用着别人的器官在他手中挺着胯，看着那脑袋在那呻吟的像是恐怖传说，他饶有兴趣的收紧了手，几乎要掐坏它，可这骷髅却看起来依然开心的不得了。

 

这可刺激到了他，于是他又爬了上去，艹进对方的洞里，一边艹一边撸着那个器官，他这下更加确定如果对方有泪腺的话一定会哭出来的，因为对方的声音听起来就像是临死呻吟一样。

他重复着这样的行为，直到那个不是原装的玩意掉了下来，彻底变成一块烂肉，他有些可惜的抽出了自己，然后把那个玩意一脚踢到一旁的篝火里。

 

之后，他归还了对方的脑袋。

 

精液立马从那已经黏糊糊的脑袋上蔓延到锁骨还有胸骨上，有一些甚至是蔓延到了脊椎。

 

看起来就像是被整个浸透一样。

 

死灵法师忍不住亲吻了对方的下颚，而对方的鬼火有些瑟缩的闪动着，但他没有躲避他的触碰。

“你真令人喜爱，疯王。”

这简直听起来像是饱含爱意了。

12.

在他关上大门的时候他就听到里面传来一声怨鬼般的怒吼，而他有些心虚的笑了笑，没办法，他可做不到对来了不止一发的对象拳打脚踢的地步，所以只能让那些倒霉鬼代劳了。

 

而且他可没说谎，他真的是真心喜爱疯王的，他就像是一件稀世珍宝，坚韧又安静，舒适的如同坟墓。

 

当然，也许是因为，在疯王还没有找回神智的时候，在他对这骨头亲吻的时候，对方也无意识的用牙齿碰了碰他。

 

这感觉几乎就像是立马坠入了爱河，坠入了坟墓。

 

他在临走前甚至在对方的盆骨上用小刀刻上了自己的名字，他想，自己绝对会经常光顾这里的。

但当然，作为英雄的职责，来这里送死的倒霉鬼还是越少越好。

 

于是，他在那扇大门上刻上了几行字，体贴的用不同语言书写了几遍。

 

但总会有人无视他的忠告进去的，那可不是他可以掌控的事了。

 

他摇着头，打算找个旅馆好好休息一下。

 

至于那个已经气坏了的疯王，希望死灵不会有腰疼的问题恩。

 

End

 

愉快的烂了尾。


End file.
